Tenzen Astray
This tribute is made by Nightlock Kryptonite, please refrain from using him without my permission. Information Name: Tenzen Astray Age: 17 District: '''10 Appearance: '''Personality: '''Tenzen is like a rock. He is '''strong, resiliant '''and '''brave. He will never back down when challenged and will always put up a fight, no matter if the odds are stacked greatly against his favor. He is also emotionless and doesn't care about anything. He likes the feeling of causing pain on others, and shows no remose for his actions. Most people tend to avoid him at all costs, because just being around him makes people uncomfortable, even before he starts punching you in the face. He is mostly know for being an ass, but he is also known as a butcher. He does hang around with a group of his friends, although one or two of them hate his guts, everyone else somehow like his violent attitude. Weapon Of Choice: Battle Axe Alternate weapons: Sledge Hammer Reaping: Someone in his group volunteered, mimicking his voice and he was taken up against his will. Strengths: He is strong and brave, and also shows no remorse for his actions what so ever. Weaknesses: He is pretty big, so has bad cardio, he is also very stubborn and will never back down, sometimes this is a strength, but its mainly a curse. Fears: Spiders Alliance: The Careers Token: Nothing Interview angle: Normal, slightly funny and loud Bloodbath Strategy: He will walk into the bloodbath, grabbing a flask or something from the outskirts of the cornucopia to bash peoples heads in. He doesn't care if someone comes up to him with a sword, he will just beat them to death until he finally reaches the cornucopia, where he will obtain a Battle Axe or Sledge Hammer, and then will take out as many people as he can, not caring even if he kills a twelve year old girl. When the Careers eventually get the cornucopia, he will start bashing it from the inside until caves in, sealing him inside the cornucopia. Games Strategy: Hopefully, his Bloodbath plan will work and he will reside in the Cornucopia and will kill anyone who tries to open it. He can see perfectly in the dark so he will be fine to eat or drink anything without spilling it. The only problem is that he eats like a wilder-beast, so all the food and drink could be gone within 2 days, so when that happens, he will burst out of the cornucopia, kill whoever he sees and run away into the surrounding area Reasons for winning: He doesn't have a reason, he just wants to win Back-story: He wasn't always a dangerous asshole, he used to be kind until he was about 10, where something happen, god knows what might of happened to him, bit he changed into this heartless ass who cared about nothing but himself. God knows how he has a friendship group, but he does, and they do seem to like him, except for two oft them, but they have always kept it subsided, one more then the other although. He was exceptionally violent, and hits people just because 'he was bored'. Most people just put up with it somehow, but one day, one of the people in his group snapped, and stabbed him in the back. He didn't know who done it, but he did narrow it down to the people in his friendship group, and when he told him, the finger was automatically pointed at Azula, one of his closest friend, although, this was the stupidest choice ever, because the person who did do it was obvious; Ember. Ember hated him with a passion and would do anything possible to kill him, but when Azula was put in jail, everyone realized what mistake they made, but it was too late. Ember was annoyed that he wasn't dead, but not as annoyed as the person who really stabbed him. The culprit was a girl called Charlotte, a valued member of the group who was so smart and intellectual that everyone overlooked her because she is so 'Kind and Nice', which she is, very nice. Ember knew who done it, and the fact how Azula and himself were blamed instead him her made him physically break down with laughter. She stored up all this anger and hatred for him that overpowered even Embers hatred for him, so one day she just snapped. On the day of the reaping Azula was still in prison and Ember still had the blame, but one would think that Azula would be released and would've been replaced by Ember, but there was no hard evidence against his name. The boys name was called, a loner who no-one knew. But then a voice popped out of the open, it sounded like Tenzen, it sounded so much like Tenzen that he was taken up instead of the person who mimicked his voice. But Tenzen knew, and as soon as he found out who said it, he realized who really stabbed him; Charlotte. He put up a massive fight, shouting how Azula was innocent, but the peacekeepers thought he was mad. And the last sight he saw was Ember and Charlotte's evil grins as he was taken into the justice building. Category:17 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes